


Time Waster

by Soy



Series: Bunch O' Oneshots [2]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Clothed kind of, Heavy Petting, M/M, Me trying to be tasteful but failing, Post-Canon, Rubbing n stuff, Vague Smut?, Wow I went from subtly sexual to kinky real quick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:06:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8069164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soy/pseuds/Soy
Summary: Hinata gets the day off of work.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Me, on August 8th: I gotta update this frequently otherwise I'll look dumb for making a whole series with only one work in it!!
> 
> Me, on September 18th: what is up my dudes

Hinata got weird in the morning.

Well, Hinata was almost permanently strange now. An indisputable effect of having Komaeda around for so long. 

So when he thought about it, he wasn't really _that_ weird, all things considered.

It was five in the morning, and Hinata was his usual level of grumpy. His alarm had went off, causing poor Komaeda to jolt awake as well. Hinata had told him many times he could quiet down the alarm, since Komaeda was a bit more of a heavy sleeper and could probably stay asleep unperturbed if the volume wasn't as high. Predictably, Komaeda wouldn't have any of that, as he _"wanted to see Hinata-kun off"_. A sweet gesture, but likely not too good for his health and already blotched sleeping schedule.

Hinata's eyes flickered to a sleepy Komaeda rubbing his eyes with his bandaged stump. _Still cute_. Komaeda's eyes shifted to his, and he gave a gentle smile to Hinata.

"Good morning, Hinata-kun."

His voice was raspy, _very kind to his ears_ , and he blurted out a reply in response.

"Morning."

From the bedside table, Hinata saw his phone light up, and reached to check it.

_New Message: Naegi Makoto  
"Hey, Hinata-kun! Hope you're doing okay! I just remembered I had a meeting with Togami-kun this morning. Haha, pretty unprofessional, right? Anyway, I wanted to tell you since I won't be able to host the discussion session regarding Towa. I'll have to postpone it until tomorrow I think... I've already informed everyone else who was supposed to be a part of it, so you can go ahead and take the day off! Please text me when you see this so I know you got it. Thanks!"_

_Lucky._

Hinata sent a reply.

_Message To: Naegi Makoto  
"Thanks for letting me know. I'll spend my day off wisely, then."_

"Ah, Hinata-kun, could that be Naegi-kun texting you?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. It is. I got the day off," Hinata said, directing his attention back to Komaeda, whose hair was even messier than he thought it was when he first looked at it.

"That's great news, Hinata-kun! Although, it's also probably bad news... After all, who would want to spend their day off with someone like me?"

"Me."

"Ah, huh?"

"I would. Like to spend my day off with you, that is."

Hinata could feel his face heating up over how embarrassing he sounded around Komaeda. _Geez_ , it was his fault for not understanding such basic knowledge that Hinata had to be so blunt about everything.

_Of course he wanted to hang out with Komaeda. What else would he do? Hang out with Ibuki? At five am? No thanks._

Komaeda got up out of the covers and flopped on top of them, his head near the corner of the bed and his feet at Hinata's waist. 

"I'm really flattered then, Hinata-kun. Even if the time you spend with me will be endlessly boring."

_Boring. Ugh._

Hinata sat up, the covers piling at his hips, and he turned on the TV in front of the bed with the remote he grabbed loosely. An appreciated convenience, indeed. The channels were mostly focused on news though, terrible news at that.

Hinata went to scratch his eyebrow, not really bothering with aiming his hand, and instead poked his own dumb eye. _Figures_ , he thought as he winced and blinked a couple of times to reduce the damage. 

Komaeda scooted himself closer to Hinata using his backside. Now his legs were bent and kind of spread out, knees in the air, and his crotch was just a little to close to the side of Hinata's thigh for comfort.

Hinata let it slide though, because _of course he did_.

There was a monotone voice on the screen droning on about the assessment of certain areas and how much progress had been made to clean them up, which was great, really, but not very interesting. Hinata sighed and brought his arms out in front of him before letting them back down to return to his sides, but instead his left hand went elsewhere.

It had handed on Komaeda's boxer-clad crotch, because _of course it did_.

Hinata slowly looked to his hand in defeat, and then to Komaeda's face, which seemed to be growing pinker by the second.

"Ah, Hinata-kun, your hand-"

"I know."

Komaeda lost the courage to speak anymore than that on the matter, and instead shifted his eyes nervously.

_This was the day_ , Hinata thought, contemplating, _I already have my hand on his crotch, I'm one step ahead_.

Hinata noticed he was staring rather intensely at Komaeda's crotch now, making him even more uncomfortable by the looks of it. He quickly turned away, weighing out the pros and cons of what he planned to do. 

He decided _screw it_ before even getting to the 'cons' part of the list, and pressed his left hand firmly against Komaeda, probably a bit to harsh for a first move.

Komaeda made a strangled sort of confused whimper, eyes widening like he really wasn't expecting that, though with Komaeda, that seriously could've been the case and Hinata wouldn't have even been surprised.

Hinata lost eye contact with Komaeda after seeing his initial response to his actions, trying desperately to hold on to some of his dignity.

He then rubbed his hand forward some, and then back, already feeling the hotness against his hand and in his own body. Hinata decided to keep his attention solely on the TV, which made it much easier to keep up with his ministrations. He heard Komaeda gasp and felt him rut into him a little, and it was nice. From the corner of his eye, he could see Komaeda's head turning from side to side, trying to angle himself better into the pressure. Hinata smiled a little because he looked like a puppy getting a belly rub. Except, you know, on his crotch.

Then started to come soft _"Mmm"_ s, urging Hinata on even more, his face feeling like a volcano. Hinata squeezed his hand some and then started to push the bottom of his palm a bit more roughly against the bottom of the tent in Komaeda's boxers. He received a full _"Ahh"_ at that one, so he kept it going for a little while. 

The combination of such a compliant Komaeda and the itching voice of the news anchor had a sense of sleepiness creep around Hinata, and he released his hand to bring both of his arms up in a stretch as he yawned. Komaeda full on _whined_ , looking at him with pleading eyes and a parted mouth ready to complain. Before he could, Hinata had his hand back on him, sending Komaeda into a shudder.

Apparently getting possessive after the teasing, Komaeda pressed his thighs together, trapping Hinata's arm in between them. Komaeda rubbed his thighs on Hinata and pressed himself against his hand, obviously loving the attention. He was panting now, his lower half a lot more actively seeking out Hinata's touch. Hinata was happy to provide.

" _Hinata-kun_ ," Komaeda gasped, tilting his head back.

Hinata looked back at the TV, unable to process what the hell either of them were doing anymore.

"...I have a better idea," Hinata supplied, vaguely.

"W-what's that...Hinata-kun?"

Hinata gave a thoughtful hum, and carefully removed his arm from in between Komaeda only to place his hands on either one of Komaeda's thighs. He dragged Komaeda, with mild trouble, until he lay on top of Hinata's legs, head at the end of the bed. He was still on his back, now with his crotch against Hinata's and his thighs spread against Hinata's hips. 

"Hinata-kun? Ah...um.." 

Hinata brought both of his hands to Komaeda's crotch, kneading at it a lot more effortlessly, making Komaeda gasp again and buck up.

Now he could tend to Komaeda and watch the TV. _Smart_ , Hinata thought.

Komaeda wriggled around, a lazy smile on his face, as his toes twitched.

Hinata's right hand found its way under Komaeda's shirt, at his hipbone, and rubbed there a little while his left continued with his original actions. It traveled across the expanse of Komaeda's quickly rising stomach and chest, finally stopping to play with his nipples. 

Komaeda really liked that, if the _"Myahh!"_ sound was any indication.

The body writhing on Hinata was insistent, giving him basically no choice but to up the ante. _No choice at all, really_. 

Hinata leaned down, pushing Komaeda's shirt up in the process, and licked the nub, making Komaeda arch his back and chest against him. 

"O- _oh, Hinata_ -"

Hinata made sure to swirl his tongue around each one before sucking on them and massaging them again with his tongue.

He could tell Komaeda was almost there, _really close_ , so he sat up and swallowed just to hover back over him and lick a clean stripe up from Komaeda's belly button to the top of his chest where his shirt was bunched up, keeping eye contact with him the whole time. Hinata pressed both of his hands firmly against Komaeda's crotch not even a second after, and Komaeda arched himself, his mouth gaping in a silent scream, tears brimming in his wide, puppy-dog eyes.

He slowly settled back down, breath returning to him, and he gave Hinata such a look of adoration, he couldn't help but lean down one last time to kiss him.

"Hinata-kun...ah, well, thank you. That was..amazing. Not that I doubted your abilities, of course."

Hinata rolled his eyes.

"You don't have to thank me, you know..."

"Ah, I should- In return-"

Komaeda scrambled up and off of Hinata in realization, the loss of weight on his hips making Hinata's attention divert to the heat in his own lower half.

"N-no, it's okay, you don't have to-"

Komaeda's hand was already pulling down his boxers, his mouth quickly taking him all in one go. Hinata gasped, and he could tell Komaeda was trying his best. 

"Uh, t-try... starting at the, um, top first, maybe..."

Komaeda looked disappointed in himself, and Hinata immediately felt bad.

"I-it's okay. You're doing fine already, so, uh, I was just suggesting."

Komaeda released him, a determined look in his eyes.

"When Hinata-kun touches me, it's always so _dizzying_. I want to return that dizziness to you, Hinata-kun. It's the least I could do. So, I'll definitely try what you suggest, if you think it'll help me get better at it."

Hinata blushed even more, the heat throughout him almost painful. Komaeda lowered himself again and tried a second time, this round a lot slower, swirling his tongue messily but strangely a lot more expertly.

Hinata definitely felt the dizziness, and he returned his view back to the TV, sighing contentedly and stroking Komaeda's fluffy head lovingly.

_Not such a bad day, after all_.


End file.
